(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hair drier and in particular, to an improved structure of an infrared hair drier having a ceramic heat emitting element enclosed by a pair of fixing frame.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Conventional hair driers have substantially similar design as that shown in FIG. 4, which comprises a body 30, an air-outlet 31 at one end of the body 30, an air-inlet 33 provided at the other end of the body 30, and being mounted with a filter cap 32, and a motor 34 having a fan 35 to provide an air stream. The stream of air is released via the air outlet 31. A heat emitting device 36 formed from a resistance coil is provided adjacent to the air-outlet 31. The heat emission device 36 is operated by a control switch 38 mounted on a handle 37 located below the body 30. The speed of the air steam and the selection of cold/hot air stream is selected by pressing the control switch 38.
The drawback of the conventional hair drier is that it is a high heat energy consuming product, and no temperature control is available to control the temperature of the emitted heat. In other words, the simple heat emission coil does not provide a constant temperature. The temperature is varied in accordance with the speed of the fan. At a lower speed, the temperature of air is usually too hot.
Another disadvantage is that the shape and material of the air outlet 3 are often deformed as a result of excessive heat from the hot air.
In view of the above, the conventional hair drier is not safe after a period of use.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved structure of an infrared hair drier having a front barrel and a rear barrel mounted with a grille defining the main body of the hair drier, characterized in that the main body is substantially a conic shape enclosing a tapered inner barrel of a smooth surface for air-directing, a first fixing frame having a tapered shape being formed by two vertical boards mounted across each other and is mounted within the inner barrel, the larger end of the fixing frame is provided with a recess for the adaption of a conductive metal rim, a second fixing frame, together with the first fixing frame, is used to enclose a heat emitting element, a motor for a fan is mounted to the external edge of the second fixing frame to provide air from an air-inlet when the motor is turned on, and the rear barrel is connected to the front barrel and forms the hair drier.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved structure of an infrared hair drier, wherein the heat emitting element is designed into a beehive shape which provides rapid heat transfer, and the heat emitted from the ceramic material provides a temperature which is controllable and thus the hair drier is a safety electrical appliance.
It is another object of the present invention is to provide an improved structure of an infrared hair drier, wherein the temperature of the emitted heat is consistent and can be easily controlled, and the cost of manufacturing is lower but the safety of the hair drier is upgraded.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an improved structure of an infrared hair drier, wherein the application of the ceramic material as the heat emitting element allows convenient mounting and the hot air thus produced is comfortably used to dry hairs.